A Beer Run, A Witch and A Snowstorm
by Yonahdoxie57
Summary: Sam is kidnapped and the Impala is impounded! So Dean and Cas gear up for the hike to go find Sam on the witch's mountain pass. After Dean is near to death from a bear attack the elements make things worse. Will Cas be able to save Dean with only half his grace? Where does the witch have Sam? No smut just fluffy whumpy stuff and super cute Destiel-if-you-squint or friendship.


Hello!

I was very motivated to write this. I hope you like it! I don't own anything having to do with Supernatural or it's beautiful character development that I get to build off of. It's in short story form, so one big chapter and no suspenseful waiting for chapter uploads. Thank you and have a lovely day!

A Beer Run, A Witch, and A Snowstorm

Sam knew it was a bad idea. But Dean had not shown very many good signs of being ready for a real hunt. So, when Sam got wind of a possible witch nearby he decided to go in on it alone. He broke the first rule and hunted alone for the first time since he got his soul back. He had to take care of this witch and Dean was still locking himself up in his room for hours upon hours. Sam lied during a regular check in chat with Dean. He popped his head into Dean's room in the bunker.

"Hey, I'm going out on a beer run. You want anything other than pie?"

Dean took a moment before taking his eyes off his page. "No man. It's okay I don't need pie." It was a shame that only the first brother was lying. Sam knew he wouldn't be getting his brother back again till he saw him take a slice of pie in three bites.

"…You sure?" Sam was hiding his true motives of leaving the bunker for a day or two so well, even Dean didn't notice.

"Yup." He was already back at his book for the third time this week. Sam slowly closed the door and tried to get the picture of his defeated brother out of his head. It was game time, after all. Sam decided to take the Impala, out of all the cars to choose from in the garage. It was the only car with the witch killing gear in the trunk.

Sam drove a few hours to the town with all the signs of a witch. He was just driving the speed limit up through the tiny main street when what could only be a witch flashed right in front of the car. She was standing the middle of the street and Sam had stopped just before hitting her screeching the tires. Sam opened the car door and jumped out. He didn't even bother to close the door or turn off the car as he ran to the trunk to both duck from her attacks and grab the witch Molotov. Sam was kneeling behind the bumper, lighter and bottle in hand when the witch came up from behind him, covered his eyes with her grubby old hands and vanished. Both witch and Winchester were gone. Leaving the Impala alone, trunk open and left running in the middle of main street.

Dean rolled over a pile of folders and papers to reach his phone. An opened book rested half under his hip when he reached it. He didn't bother to check who was calling, just answered.

"Yeah." Groggy as ever.

"Yes hello, would I be speaking to a Mr. John Winchester?"

"Um." Dean woke up more and sat up on the edge of his bed. "This is his son. What's wrong?"

"Well, sir, my name is Mindy Hasselhoff, the secretary at the Corner Hills Police Department, I'm calling to inform you that your father's car was stranded."

"Baby?"

"Sir, do you know if your father is okay?"

"He's dead." There was no reply. "He's been dead awhile now. The Impala is my car."

"Well, since you sound surprised I'm going to guess you are nowhere near town then I am calling to inform you that your car was stolen and you need to come and retrieve it in three business days. You will need to provide proof of ownership, however."

"I can tell you how many inches wide the engine block is and which-"

"Like an up to date title and registration, sir." She interjected.

That was the last straw. Dean hung up as firmly as one can with a smart phone and sprung up on his feet. "SAAAM!!" Dean opened his door and marched down the hall to his brother's room. But it was empty and some of Sammy's weapons were missing. He marched down to the kitchen then into the main living area all while yelling out Sam's name like a father about to release the belt from its loops. Becoming more worried and less angry with every step, he sauntered over to the garage and found the black and silver lined Impala to be missing. Dean reached into his pocket for his phone while turning around back into the bunker main hall. He went to call his brother but found that he had four missing calls from Cas. Then while he was scrolling through them his phone started ringing again, Cas was calling.

"Cas?"

"Dean. Thank God. Are you okay? I'm on my way right now. Tell me what's going on."

"What's…I… well the Impala was stolen."

"That's why you and Sam haven't answered your phones in three days? You once yelled at me about what constitutes an emergency. This… this is not…" Castiel huffed. He was only fifteen minutes away from the bunker after driving a day straight only to stop for gas and he was thinking about turning back now. He knew the car was important to Dean so he sighed and decided to ask, "Are you okay? What happened to your car?"

"Dude, I don't know! Sammy told me he was going out on a beer run and now the fuzz is calling me that they have my baby in some crappy tiny town, Corner Hills. Hills don't even have corners!"

"I passed that town a while ago. When did you say you saw Sam last?"

"He um… I don't know just like yesterday."

"Sam stopped answering his phone three days ago." Cas didn't like the sound of Dean not really knowing. "Dean, what day of the week is it?"

Dean scoffed. "It's freakin' Thursday!"

Cas replied a beat later. "Dean, it's Monday. We have to find Sam."

Dean made a small sound in his throat he couldn't believe he didn't notice.

"Is the door unlocked? I'll be there shortly. Get ready. We'll go to the town and see what we can find."

"Yeah, yeah okay." Dean was out of it and didn't know what to think about Cas giving him orders. At least someone was worried about Sammy. Dean hurried back to his room to stuff a few helpful things into his rucksack.

Dean and Cas struck out at the police department. They decided to pose as FBI agents instead of the owner of the Impala. Dean had already decided he'd be breaking baby out later that night himself. They had no footage of the Impala being driven into town since there wasn't a single traffic camera in the town. They were also informed that none of the businesses had security measures other than maybe an occasionally locked door. No cameras anywhere. Dean claimed they were looking for the driver of the stolen vehicle but the police department had no information for them. Dead end. It was when Dean and Cas were walking back to Castiel's pimp car when a young woman walked right up to Dean and gripped his coat collar. Dean's hands went up into a surrender and he tilted his head back as to not get too close to the stranger.

She seethed. "If you want him. Come and get him."

Castiel stepped in and pried the woman from his Dean and demanded, "Where is Sam."

"He's up in the mountain. Where all the missing boys go."

"There is no mountain in this state." Cas informed.

"Not in this plane, no." The woman's gaze on the angel now taking creepy small steps toward him. "You must find the black cave and go through the portal. I'll be waiting for you boys. It's a long journey. Bundle up now."

Then the woman paused, refocused her eyes and seemed to snap back to herself. She looked at both men as if she was just passing them on the sidewalk, smiled and continued on her way.

"Was she…?" Dean had finally breathed again.

"Possessed? No. That was witchcraft." Cas was sure of it.

"Well, let's go find the cave and gank this bitch." Dean got into the car. Cas reluctantly got into the driver's seat.

"First, we should prepare. She said it was a long journey and to…bundle up?" Cas tilted his head at Dean.

"It's what people say when it's going to be cold." Dean sighed. Cas was right they should get properly ready. "Alright, there was a hunting and camping store one exit back. We'll go stock up and ask the locals there if they know about black cave."

"Agreed." Cas twisted the key in the ignition and the engine turned over.

"Sorry, baby, I'll be back later." Dean longed to jump the fence of the police impound yard.

Dean and Cas were greeted by a cheerful salesman in the store. But his smile disappeared when they asked about black cave. He first assumed they were avid backpackers who had traveled to the area for that trail specifically but neither man showed any sign of knowing anything about it. The man informed them that the trail up to Black Cave wasn't marked with blazes and that many people get lost and have to call for help from search and rescue. It was a challenge for expert backpackers. They were going to need a lot of gear since they had all of zero. It being close to winter the salesman pushed more winter camping gear like below zero sleeping bags and brand-new hiking boots with wool socks. Dean allowed some of the gear to be pushed on him but not everything. He rolled his eyes a lot and Cas insisted on not needing all of it. But the concerned looks from the salesman convinced them otherwise. Both men remembered what is what like in purgatory, no comfort was anywhere to be found so a decent coat for dean and maybe a red scarf for Cas would be appreciated. They also purchased a three person tent, first aid kits and hiking food, the kind you only need to add hot water too.

All geared up and ready to go. Well sorta. Dean is wearing his jeans still. Denim is not exactly a good hiking material but he refused anything else. At least he's wearing a proper coat that goes a little below the waist and it completed with a manly faux fur hood. But Cas is just in his normal clothing except he exchanged his dress shoes for proper hiking boots and he added a maroon-red scarf which was now only hung across the back of his neck not wrapped around. Both men carried packs filled with their various purchases.

Dean stood next to Cas' car and huffed as he pulled his pack into his back from the backseat. "This is a pain in the ass. I still don't think we'll need all this stuff. I mean, we'll probably find Sammy by tomorrow."

Cas was fixing the straps on his pack like the salesman showed him. "But for once, it's good to be prepared."

"We can handle the witch."

"That's not what I'm talking about. We could get stranded up there. And we don't know what kind of shape Sam is in. I don't want to relive anything close to purgatory again. And I don't want you to either."

Dean wanted to shrug it off and be catty but Cas's voice was so sincere that it demanded seriousness.

"Hey man, yeah I know. I know." Trying to cheer him up a bit. "We got this! C'mon with all this gear we could do this sort of thing more often, but you know, for fun! So… You're mojo is still really weak, you want a gun?"

"A gun can't kill a witch Dean. Besides I have no skill with firearms."

"Actually Sammy made these sweet witch killing bullets! They work! You should be armed anyway, didn't the dude mention bears?"

"He said there are normally bears here but not right now. It's not their season."

"Well still, can't be too careful."

"I don't think I should be trusted with a firearm, Dean."

Dean meet his concerned eyes. "Hmm, how about a machete then?" Dean grinned ear to ear as he held up the serrated blade.

Cas rolled his eyes but decided to accept it. He hated that it symbolized how weak he was. An angel with a human weapon? How depressing. More than his absent smiting abilities Cas was more worried about not being able to heal Sam once they found him. Cas was carrying most of the first aid supplies, it made him feel important, but he still felt unprepared.

They left the car behind and followed the trail. Soon the trail became more like an animal path and soon after that it was more like an opening between underbrush between trees. Cas still looked at the map for assistance. The black cave was marked but he didn't think they would make it by night fall. However, Dean's determination surprised Cas. Dean was resistant to the hardships of the absent trail because of his need to find his brother. He soldered on at a fantastic pace and was making great time. Cas had no need for rest at this point. He probably wouldn't for a few days so he tried to stay in tune to Dean's needs because he knew Dean was ignoring them.

"Let's rest a moment. Have some water and a… 'Nut and fruit bar'." Cas begged.

Dean was playing as the head of the pack so he answered back. "Nah, I'm good."

"Dean don't push yourself-"

"I'm freakin' fine Cas, really." The conversation had only fueled the hunter and his pace quickened.

A few hours and several miles later Dean was using Cas' machete to clear some thick brush. Dean's breathing was slightly labored when he called back to Cas. "We're getting close, right?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Okay, Shorty!" Dean said with a smile. He loved pretending to be like Indiana Jones slashing away in what seemed like a jungle, a deciduous one anyway.

"My vessel's body is just barely shorter than you and I don't see how-"

"It's a movie, Cas."

"I don't understand that reference."

"It's from Indiana Jones, he's awesome. We can watch them when we all get back to the bunker, okay?"

"Why is he named after a State?"

"Oh that's not his real name… you know what you just have to watch it to find out." Dean grinned at Cas again.

Dean had been smiling a lot, which surprised Cas. Normally he would be all flustered at Sam's disappearance. In reality Dean was unknowingly using his light conversation to comfort himself. He was worried sick about his little brother. Dean was going to find him as soon as possible and nothing was going to stop him. He would take out this witch easy as pie and take Sam home, plain and simple.

"I think we found it!" Dean stopped his chopping and came to a small clearing that included an entrance to a cave naturally carved from dark stone. The trees above the mini meadow canvased the top and warm yellow light filtered through the bright green leaves. The sun was just starting to get more beautifully colored to set soon. The whole forest was, and had been the whole time, slightly damp from a good rain last night and a light almost missable mist laid gently in the area. Wildflowers bloomed lightly amoungst the tall grasses. Cas had only a quick moment to admire his Father's work before Dean started calling out.

"Saahm! Sam! Sammy!"

Cas pulled a flashlight from the side pocket of his pack and headed for the cave right behind Dean. It appeared to only be about ten feet deep and then the cave simply ended. It was only tall enough for the men to stand up however slightly bent over. Dean was visibly becoming more irritated and concerned.

"Gimme the map." He demanded and headed out of the cave for the light. Cas stayed behind to examine the walls of the cave. There were names of couples carved into the rock, some with dates or hearts. There was one symbol, however, that did not belong. Cas called out.

"Dean! There's something you should see in here." Dean rushed back in without a word and gazed at the carving in front of Cas.

"What is it."

"It's a witches' portal. This symbol is like a doorknob of sorts and the keeper of the portal chooses to let it open or keep it shut. Normally there is an incantation or a type of password that-" Cas was cut off.

"Let us in, you bitch! I'm here for my brother!" Dean yelled.

Cas began to retort "Dean, I don't think-" but there was a bright flash of light and a quick gust of wind. The two instinctively grabbed onto each other's elbows with one hand and blocked the bright light with the other. The wind was strong enough to break their balance. They were being sucked in.

The wind and light subsided in a flash. Dean and Cas opened their eyes to a winter wonderland. They were surrounded by tall pine trees whose branches hung heavy with snow. The ground was covered in about a foot of the fluffy stuff and the air was chilled.

"Awesome." Dean with his classic sarcasm. He started to zip up his new coat. Cas noticed he stopped at putting his hood up so he reached out and flipped the fur up around his friend's face. Dean glared at Cas and his flagrant sign of motherly love mostly disgusted and decided to fight back by forcibly taking Cas' red scarf and wrapping it around Cas' thin neck. "Dean, I can't get cold like you."

"Listen, your mojo is all out of whack. You were human all too recently so no messing around, okay?"

"Fine." Cas reluctantly agreed.

"Fine!" Dean was acting as if two young brothers were arguing. But again, he grinned. Dean was still holding the map in his hand. "I doubt this'll help us now." Dean marched his way in what seemed like the best direction stomping his feet in the snow.

After about fifteen minutes of a whole lot of nothing Castiel gently asked, "What's our plan, Dean?"

Dean was noticeably pissed. "We get Sam. We go home. Good enough?"

"Dean, I...I know you feel defeated but I don't want your emotions to get us lost."

"Lost?!? What makes you think we're lost?!" Dean stopped in his tracks and turned to face Cas who was following close behind.

"We've um…" Cas looked down afraid of upsetting Dean more. "We passed this cluster of trees a few minutes ago."

Dean whirled around to look at what he was talking about. He knew Cas was right he just hated admitting it. Dean sighed while he ran his hand from his brow to the back of his neck pushing back his hood in the process.

"Witches, man." Dean whined.

"That's right, boys!" Just then a loud voice filled the area as if every tree was a speaker. Dean and Cas spun around and desperately searched with darting eyes but saw no one. The female voice continued, "Oh! I thought I was lucky when I caught the tall one. When I found out he was a hunter I was just simply elated to learn there were more of you coming to town! What fun we're going to have together!"

"Come out and fight us you bitch!" Dean yelled up to the top of the trees.

"Oh, no no no. I don't think so. You need to do something first. There is only one way out of this spell. It's something you won't want to do. You'll have to give up your pride or you will freeze and starve and be lost forever in this snow globe until you die. Then I cook you up with the tall one!"

"If you touch my brother I'll-"

"Oh! Your brother! How pleasant! Don't worry dear, I'm just making broth out of his blood for now. Until the main course is ready, I'll keep him alive. This game wouldn't be any fun if I didn't give you any hope, after all! Good luck, boys!"

Castiel and Dean stood there under the trees, snow falling on their faces with no clue how to get out of the situation.

Finally, Cas gently broke the silence. "We should make camp before it gets dark." He was right again and Dean agreed with a weak head nod.

Dean got to work setting up the tent while Cas gathered firewood and kindling. Neither spoke. Dean even figured out how to use the small camp stove and was able to whip up some warm dinner, chicken teriyaki. Cas politely refused the offer of food. The sun was completely under the horizon and only a slight glow kept the sky from turning black. The two sat next the fire in the snow on two small pads with two concerned faces.

Dean spoke quietly. "She said, we'd have to give up our pride."

"What do you think she means by that?" Castiel turned to look at him.

Dean only shook his head in response.

Castiel began "Pride is one of the seven deadly sins and the opposite of it, the corresponding virtue of the seven heavenly virtues, is humility."

"THE? Seven. Heavenly. Virtues. Is that even a thing?" Dean was treating him like a nerd.

"Yes, Dean. It is. Google it."

"But there's no wifi." Dean replied dryly.

"I didn't mean…" Cas saw Dean grin at him again, he was making a joke. Making light of the situation. Cas sighed. He hated being caught in Dean's jokes but then again he liked it too. He got up to escape his embarrassment and came up with an excuse to go get more firewood before all the light was gone so Dean could stay warm all night.

Cas left Dean at the fire with an annoyed smile. Under the spell, the area was limited to only about the size of a football field. It felt circular, no edges you just started back at the other side once you reached the far edge. Like they were stuck on one tiny planet but it all seemed flat to the prisoners. After Cas had left, the snow picked up and became more dense. The wind too gusted and the trees swayed and creeked. It was during the second gust that Dean heard the recognizable sound of wood splitting and a tree falling to the ground. He jumped to his feet. Just in these last few minutes it became dark enough to only be able to see maybe twenty feet into the forest.

"Cas?" Dean cried out. He waited. No response. He called again. "Cas!" There was nothing but wind and the silence of a crackling fire and falling snow. Dean leapt into action. He went for his pack to grab his flash light. His gun was already on his person. He ran into the forest in the direction he last saw Castiel calling out his name unafraid of the consequences of bringing too much attention to himself.

"Dean?" Cas yelped.

"Cas!" Dean knew what direction to go.

Ten yards away Dean found Cas struggling under the weight of a tall fallen pine between its branches.

"Can you move at all? How bad is it?" Dean ran over, feel to his knees and slid the last foot or so kicking up some of the white stuff. Dean placed his gun in a pocket.

"Dean, I'm unharmed. It knocked the wind out of me and I'm stuck but I'm fine."

"Jesus Cas, you can't do that to me!"

"What? Be…okay?"

"No no that's not what I meant. I was just... worried is all." Dean got up and started to look for the best way to get the weight off.

"...Why?"

"Why? Because… because you're part of the team Cas! You're like our little brother and I… we worry about you, especially if there are trees falling on you."

"... Dean I…" He was flattered but didn't know how to say it. Dean was busy with the tree trunk and moving branches around. "Why am I the 'little' brother?" He decided to ask instead.

Dean paused a moment and stood up straight to think. "Because you're the one who needs the most help but you think you're the one always doing the helping."

Before Castiel could argue this fact he noticed that Dean was standing totally still staring into the wood behind Castiel's head. Cas arched his back as much as the tree let him to look in the same direction. A giant brown bear stood on it's hind legs and it's breath was hot in the cold air with teeth as white as the snow. Dean slowly reached for his gun. He was able to get out one shot before the bear started to charge right for him. Then two, three shots total. He knew they all made their mark but the .45's from his handgun were not big enough to take down a bear. Dean stood his ground and it was right when he was about to shoot the beast in the face he was forced to the ground with a thud. The bear roared and lashed at her new toy. She grabbed Dean, who was screaming, by his left shoulder with her teeth, threw him back and forth before whipping his limp body away only to find a tree and falling ten feet into the soft cold snow. More snow dislodged from the branches and mostly buried Dean.

"Dean!!" Cas yelled for his friend. He was stuck. He didn't have the strength to move the tree on his own. Castiel closed his eyes and focused every molecule of grace he could find in his vessel and forced his strength out with fierce blue light. The tree was lifted easily. The bear, unafraid of Castiel's glowing blue eyes, began to charge. Cas had his machete ready, he dodged the charge like a bull tamer and sliced though it's jugular in one move. The bear ungracefully fell onto it's front knees slid to a stop and came to rest on it's side. The snow was turning dark red but Castiel wouldn't notice because he was frantically running to Dean trying to unbury him before he suffocated. Cas was out of breath, eyes back to normal.

"Dean! Dean. Oh, God please. Dean!" Castiel was pulling him into his arms and wiping away the snow and dirt from his bloody face. Dean moaned just loud enough to be audible.

"Thank you, Father!" Cas pulled the unconscious Dean in tighter a let out a sigh of relief.

"What do we have here?" The loud booming voice of the witch rang through the air again. "You are not a human."

"No." Castiel answered reluctantly still with Dean cradled against him ready for a possible attack.

"What are you then? He calls you, Cas, is that short for something?"

"No." Castiel knew telling her his full name would give away his origins. The witch obviously had never seen an angel before or she would have recognized the light from his grace.

"Are you not the little brother?"

"No." Cas glanced down at Dean's pained face. He knew Dean had just called him brother and how it made him want to fly again he was so happy but this witch was getting on his last nerve. "Go away!" He shouted. There was no reply. He waited but there was nothing.

Castiel gently picked up Dean over his shoulder. He looped his arm through Dean's legs and reached across his own chest to grab Dean's arm. This way he could keep the machete ready just in case. With his weight balanced Cas could carry his dead weight back to camp without stopping. Using his grace like that made him feel exhausted. His goal was to get Dean back to their camp and stop Dean's bleeding before he himself would pass out.

Dean's injured left arm hung freely behind Castiel's back and a trail of small drips of blood were left behind. Cas laid Dean down on top of his sleeping bag in the tent. When he took his hand away from the back of Dean's head he felt blood. His head must have hit the tree when he was thrown. Cas dug through the supplies. He found a roll of gauze to wrap around Dean's head, perfect. He also had antiseptic wipes, not exactly enough for a bear bite but better than nothing. But he had an idea. Cas went out to the dwindling fire and grabbed the pot Dean used to boil water for his dinner. Castiel scooped up some snow into the pot and set it on top of the tiny camp stove to boil. He then removed it from the heat and added the antiseptic wipes to the steaming water. Using clean dry clothes Cas was going to clean Dean's wounds with the antiseptic 'tea' and hope for the best. He turned Dean to his side to clean the back of his head first. Some of his hair was glued to his head with blood. Cas' eyebrows knit together with worry but he continued to do what he could. Cas applied a gauze square and wrapped the bandage roll snugly around Dean's head and across his forehead. Next Castiel wanted to remove his coat but was unsure if it was wise. The wet blood soaked coat would only make Dean colder in the night. He would be better without it. So he took it off being careful with Dean's arm and tossed it out the door of the tent for now. Later he would wash the blood out with snow and try to dry it by the fire. Cas opened up Dean's buttoned shirt and slipped it and the undershirt off Dean. The bite was horrifying and made Castiel grow pale. The teeth marks were ugly but they were all shallow, thankfully, however they were torn and jagged. The skin was tattered. Cas then turned him over to check the back of his shoulder, just as bad if not worse. Castiel did his best and cleaned every wound including the claw marks lower on his abdomen. He covered him with bandaids, dressed him in a clean dry shirt, put his trench coat over him and then took off his red scarf to tie and use as a sling for Dean's arm and shoulder. Castiel zipped Dean into his sleeping bag carefully. Cas laid on his back on top of his own sleeping bag with only a foot of space between them cursing his inability to heal his best friend. Castiel glanced over at Dean one more time before finally relaxing looking up to the top of the tent.

"Thank you, Father." He breathed as he closed his eyes to pass out from exhaustion.

"... The hell?" Dean moaned. He didn't know what had happened or where he was. He struggled to escape the sleeping bag and his breath showed in the crisp air. The sun was up but he had no idea what time it was. He was able to get the zipper to loosen and he turned his head to see Cas laying next to him. Castiel was only wearing his white button up dress shirt, his tie and pants with his suit coat under his head. He had curled up on his side, facing Dean, but was laying on top of his sleeping big not inside. Where is his coat and that scarf? Dean wondered to himself. He used his pain free hand to sit himself up and unzip the rest of the sleeping bag. He then noticed the extra layer of Castiel's trench coat tucked in around him and the lovely red scarf sling around his shoulder. He balanced himself and gripped his shoulder trying to remember what happened. When he squeezed it and the sharpness cut through him he flashbacked to the bear charging at him. He then moved his hand to touch the bandage across his forehead and gently graced it to the back where it was the most sore. His whole head pounded. Dean swore they had some Tylenol or Advil in the first aid kit somewhere. He reached over to Cas and loving shook his shoulder to rouse him gently.

"Hey, hey Cas."

No reply.

Dean shook harder and called louder but Cas' body rolled over into his back from Dean's shaking. Dean moved his free hand to touch Castiel's face with his full palm.

"Dammit Cas." He swore under his breath. "I told you to stay warm." His skin was cold as the icy air.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Dean didn't know what to do. He was in no shape to gather wood for a fire. Sitting up caused black circles to form in his eyes let alone standing up. He had lost blood and hadn't eaten anything since he was injured. He needed food, water and some pain meds. Dean shifted the sleeping bag under Cas and got him tucked in. Dean then struggled again to open the packs and find what he needed for himself before he passed out again. He ate two bars but when he reached for the water bottle to take medicine it was rock solid frozen. He sighed. He then remembered the camp stove! After much constraint he got it setup just outside the tent door and Dean scooped snow into the pot. Soon the warm water was sliding down his sore throat and he could feel it in his stomach. This would be great for Cas. Dean thought. Dean blew gently on the liquid and carefully brought it to Cas' mouth. He struggled to use his injured shoulder's hand to hold the cup and his good arm to reach over Cas and lift his head slightly. Cas' mouth opened just a smidge and Dean slipped the edge of the water bottle into it tipping in a little warm water. Cas made a small noise when he swallowed.

"Cas?" Dean whispered and leaned in closer. "Cas! C'mon buddy. Talk to me here. Please Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Cas barely pushed the words out and he hadn't opened his eyes yet. "Are you okay?"

Dean smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine Cas. What did you do? You were stuck under the tree and the bear…" he trailed off "...I don't really remember what happened next."

Cas motioned for more warm water and Dean eagerly helped. After he had a few more gulps Cas sat up on his elbows to answer. "The bear launched you into a tree and was going to kill you and… Dean, I had no choice."

Dean's face lost its grin."What did you do." It was more of a statement than a question at this point. Cas closed his mouth sheepishly not wanting to tell Dean what he had to give up to save him. Dean noticed Cas' trepidation and instead of becoming more angry he instead was gentle with his angel.

"Cas, I'm sorry. I won't be mad at you. Promise. Please just tell me so I can help you get better." Dean gripped Cas' shoulder and they made strong eye contact.

"You can't." Cas tossed his head back onto the ground and coughed.

"You know I would do anything… anything to keep you and Sammy safe." Dean closed his eyes with this small confession but when he opened them to meet Cas' the blue eyes were closed. "Cas? Hey! Cas!" Dean tried lightly slapping his cheek to rouse him again.

"Dean?" Cas came around again. "I'm so tired."

"Tired?" Then it clicked. Dean swiftly grabbed Cas by his tie picking his torso off the ground bringing his face to meet his own. "You didn't use your angel mojo did you?!?"

Cas weakly meet his eyes, inches away from his face. He knew there was no hiding the truth from Dean, especially now that he figured it out. He only nodded his head and said "I'm so sorry, Dean."

"Dammit Cas!" He let go of Castiel's tie and Cas slumped back onto his sleeping bag with a grunt. Dean quickly realized he hurt his already hurt friend who was only hurt because he saved his life.

"Ugh. No. I'm sorry…really." He pulled the sleeping bag back over his friend's chest. "I should be saying thank you not throwing you on the freakin' ground."

Cas sighed. "I'm relieved the tension has passed. I don't like arguing with you, Dean."

"Me neither bud. Well hey, how can I get you back on your feet?"

"I just need rest and um…" Cas really didn't want to say because it would prove how much grace he lost, how depleted he was.

"What?" Dean was worried. "Cas, anything, c'mon."

"I'm hungry." Castiel carefully stated.

Dean sighed. "You're in that deep huh? Crap...Okay, I'll cook you up a fabulous meal, maybe even some coffee and you and I can rest so we can take care of this witch full strength. Alright? Sound good?"

"Yes it does."

"Are you still cold?"

"Yes, I'm freezing actually. How do you cope with feeling like this? It's just awful."

"Yeah, well, it helps if you're wearing a coat, smart ass." Dean grinned again. Cas was so fond of that Winchester half smile. He hoped Dean saw something in him that was equally enduring.

Dean uncomfortably moved around the tiny tent with his one good arm and aching body. He would check the stove outside every few minutes and before long both men had a double serving of beef stroganoff compete with instant coffee for dessert. Cas sat up on his elbow to sip the warm coffee in which he delighted in. Being so low on grace let him appreciate things like taste and warmth.

"The meal was delicious, Dean. Thank you."

"Well you'll have to send your compliments to the chef at mountain house. Because I just followed the directions dude." Dean smiled at his own joke and checked to see if Cas was cutely tilting his head but he had fallen asleep. His breathing was already low and steady. Dean was happy to see him get rest. After cleaning up dinner as best he could Dean warmed up a little more water to put into a water bottle. He slipped the water bottle into the top of Castiel's sleeping bag and soon Cas was absent mindedly clutching it close to his chest.

"Well aren't you just freakin' adorable." Dean joked to himself. "Sleep tight, Cas." Dean smiled and cuddled himself into his sleeping bag.

"No!" Castiel whimpered and woke up with a jolt, opening his eyes abruptly. Dreams weren't a normal occurrence for him. Neither was sleep but dreams were just so vivid by nature. He now sat up. He noticed a frozen water bottle in his sleeping bag with him but he didn't know why it was there. He got up, taking care not to wake Dean and left the tent. He wouldn't go far and stay within eyesight of the tent but he wanted to gather fresh snow for drinking water so Dean wouldn't have to. He even picked up some small sticks and two pieces of wood for a potential fire later. Cas' breathing became slightly labored and he could see his breath in the air. He coughed some too. He decided he would clear the snow around the tent and start a small fire and try to make some coffee for himself and Dean. Dean had been working so hard to take care of them both and he wanted to return the favor. Cas smiled to himself with his tasks all the while thinking about the witches riddle. They would have to give up something, something they didn't want to give up. Their lives? Each other? Sam? Hope? Maybe it was hope. Something intangible, perhaps. Cas was lost in his thoughts and watched the tiny fire burn and catch. She said, hope. He decided to go around again and get more wood. He wasn't gone but five minutes when he heard Dean call his name. Cas dropped all the wood he had gathered and bolted back for the tent.

"Dean!" Cas knelt next to the tent and unzipped the door. He huffed from his sprint.

"There you are." Dean said weakly. "I didn't know where you went. I thought you needed sleep."

"I'm much better now."

"That's good." Dean yawned.

"I'm working on a fire. You rest, Dean."

Dean was already back to sleep. Castiel peered over his face and noticed some light perspiration on his brow just under the edge of the bandage. He reached into the tent to touch Dean's face. He was burning up.

"No." Cas said under his breath. Dean got an infection after all. Either from the bear bite and clawing or the cold or both. Cas woke Dean a few moments later and told him to take some Tylenol.

"Dean, here, take this." He reached back to Dean's neck to hold his head up to drink.

"What… What's this?" Dean's eyes flickered open they were red around the edges and Cas noticed the dark purple circles under his eyes. He used his good hand to shoo Cas away.

"You're sick. You need medicine." Cas tried to put the pill to his lips.

"No. No, I'm fine." Dean turned his head away. "I'm just tired."

"Dean, you have a fever and probably an infection." Cas chastised.

"No I don't." Dean whined.

Cas leaned in and used a threatening angel voice. "Yes. You do."

Dean pouted.

"Take this and let me look at your shoulder." When Dean glared back at him Cas demanded. "Now."

Dean finally did what he was told but he needed help picking up his head to swallow the water and pills. He wouldn't let Cas know but his head was throbbing worse than before. Radiating from the gash on the back of his head. Dean let Cas loosen the scarf and open his shirt revealing a sticky mess. Red inflamed skin surrounded the edge of each protrusion that concealed gross looking puss inside each hole. That was then Cas noticed Dean's quick breathing. Cas placed two fingers beneath his wrist best the thumb to reveal a quick heart rate.

"How long did we sleep?"

"A day, maybe two." Dean wasn't focused.

"Did you leave the tent?"

"Um. No."

"Not even to urinate?"

Dean answered with a glare.

"You're going into septic shock, Dean."

"Dude, I'm fine."

"Dean, stop it. You're going to die. It could be only hours away from now." Cas watched Dean's expressions go from fear to concern. Then Cas broke eye contact to look down and chastise himself.

I slept while you got worse and now you're going to die and there's nothing I can do about it. Father God, please. I need your help. I can't save Dean in my current condition. Please Father. I need you. I need your help.

Cas looked up after his prayer and Dean had lost consciousness.

"Dean? Dean! No. No! God! Help us, please!" Cas raised Dean's hand into his praying ones and cupped them to his face. He didn't take notice of the warm tears filling his eyes waiting to pour out.

"He's probably not listening, dear. But I am." Cas jumped at the sudden overpowering sound of the witches coming voice.

It was then that Cas became thoroughly pissed. He put Dean's hand down on his chest and got up out of the tent to scream up at the snow.

"You, are NOT God!" Cas screamed as two large tears now fell on his face.

"No, but I am the creator of this little world you're stuck in."

"Do you want me to give up my faith? I will never do that."

"I suppose that would be difficult for an angel, but no that's not it. You need to give up your pride." She cooed.

"How do you mean?" Cas begged with furrowed brows.

"Ask me, a servant of the devil, a witch, for help."

Silence feel between them. The air was littered with falling snow but the wind was calm. Cas turned around to see Dean laying in the tent. He only had hours to live. They had made no headway on getting out any other way than this. Dean's breathing was getting worse and that made Cas' decision easy.

"Fine." Cas grimaced.

"I beg your pardon?" The witch wanted a full surrender.

"Before I say it, answer me this. Did you send that bear?"

"Why yes I did. I'm hungry after all and I couldn't wait for you to run out of food. I don't have the patience for your starvation."

Cas held his lips tight together at her confession but continued anyway. He had to sell it. "Please, great witch of the black cave and this winter wonderland, we need your help! You are more powerful than death itself and therefore more powerful than me. Please take pity on us. Heal my friend and bring us into thy loving care."

Flash

The same bright light they saw at the portal flushed his vision again. And when he opened his eyes he and Dean were in a cage made of wood sticks tied together with twine. And there was Sam, tied up against a pole and sitting on the ground. His head was down. Sam was connected to a crude tube that was dripping his blood into a basin. Cas forced himself against the wooden bars and gripped tight. But the bars burned his hands to the touch and he jumped back from the pain. Another sensation that Cas didn't normally feel. He looked down at the marks left on his palms. Dean groaned.

Castiel spun around and quickly knelt next to Dean and begun picking him up into his lap.

"Cas?"

Cas looked down glad to hear his best friend's voice. "It's going to be okay, Dean." He spoke softly. Cas put him back down on the dry dirt ground being careful of the scarfed shoulder and head wound. He took off his trench coat and suit coat. He placed the suit jacket folded and under his head and covered Dean carefully with the coat. Cas got up to look around again. A dimly lit cave, the only light coming from the entrance and a few candles, was what appeared to be the witches home. There was a place to sleep, a table to eat at and an honest to goodness huge black bubbling cauldron over a hot burning fire in the middle. Cas noticed the liquid inside the boiling cast iron pot has a dark red color. The witch really was making soup out of Sam's blood. Sam must have lost more blood than his body could allow without him passing out. Cas could make out his breathing and saw his pale skin glisten with a light sweat. Castiel knew he had to get the brothers out of there. Just then the witch entered the cave from the snowy entrance. He didn't wait for her to speak.

"Heal him now." Cas demanded sternly in his deep angel voice.

"Oh of course, dear! I was just getting the ingredients. Don't worry I have no interest in eating rotten meat." She made a quick stop at the table and added a dash of something to a bowl which she mixed. She took a wooden spoon and a cloth from the table and bought it with the mystery liquid in the bowl over to the cage. "Here, feed this to him. And take some on this cloth and dab on any of his cuts and scrapes. Be through, he'll be just fine in a day or so." She slipped everything under the lowest horizontal bar and placed it on the ground inside the cage.

Castiel took the opportunity to strike. Not a second after she placed the bowl down Cas lunged and grabbed her wrist. He then yanked her arms into the cage by her wrists and her face was pulled against the wooden bars. Sparks flew and the bars burned her skin. Her body jolted as if she was being electrocuted. After a moment of this the cage's power seemed to lose its juice and the witch's body feel. Cas gingerly moved the bowl of healing potion to the back of the cage near Dean. He knelt down and took Dean's head into one hand and brought a spoonful of the juice to his lips. Dean didn't open his mouth.

"Dean." Cas urged. "Dean, it's medicine. Please, Dean. You're dying. Don't make me watch you die. Dean!"

"... Cas?" Dean muttered.

"Yes, please don't ask any questions and drink this. Please, Dean. Just trust me." Cas lifted the spoon to his lips again and Dean sipped a little before spewing it out.

"No! Dean, it's important you drink. Think of it like alcohol. You don't drink alcohol for the flavor do you?" Dean shook his head weakly in Castiel's sturdy hand. Dean, now determined, took the potion bowl with help and gulped down a double shot or so.

"Where are we?" Dean blinked.

"It appears to be the witches cave." Cas was working on unbuttoning Dean's shirt to clean the wounds with the rest of the witch's potion.

"Sammy?"

"He's here. Unconscious, but here. I'll get to him next. Here's not going to die today, you might."

Dean scoffed. "C'mon I-"

"Shut up!" Cas demanded.

Dean saw that his best friend's eyes were red, maybe from crying. He started coughing lightly bringing his hand to his head which was obviously causing him pain.

"I'm sorry. But the witch didn't transport our supplies. I'll see what I can do. Please wait a moment."

Castiel, now finished cleaning the wounds, stood up and kicked down the wooden bars with ease. They fell onto the witch's body that Cas stepped over without looking down. He marched right up to Sam and ripped out the cord that was taking blood. Castiel gripped his arm and Sam started to rouse slowly. Cas removed his tie with one hand and began wrapping it tightly around the bleeding elbow.

Sam's eyes focused on the angel in front of him and he tried to sit up.

"Cas."

"It's going to be alright, Sam." he was still wrapping and trying to tie the tie properly.

"How did you… There's a witch."

"I know. She's dead."

"Is Dean with you?"

"Yes, but… Sam, I'm sorry I couldn't help him better, he's very sick. I believe he started to go into septic shock. The witch gave us a potion to heal him but she said it could take a day or two and I don't…. I'm not sure he has that long." Cas finished tying and looked up to meet Sam's face.

"But… How? What happened? Where is he?"

"Sam?" Dean's voice was just so pitifully weak.

"Dean!" Sam quickly stated and Cas helped him to his feet and acted as a crutch to get the shuffling Sam over to his brother.

Sam fell to his knees next to Dean.

"Dean. Hey, I thought you were rescuing me you jerk."

"Well bitch, a bear had other plans for me."

"A bear?"

"Yeah!" Dean was actually showed pride in surviving a bear attack. "All thanks to Cas, angel of the Lord."

The brother's beamed the best smiles they could at Castiel through their collective pain and weakness. Cas simply enjoyed looking between the two for a moment before he replied.

"Actually, the witch sent the bear. I was suspicious and I got her to confess. Dean, we should get you off the ground. There's a bed just over here. Let me carry you."

Sam started to stand up, "I'll help you."

"No Sam. You barely got over here."

Sam didn't argue but Dean was about to when Cas planted his feet alongside Dean, bent at the knee and started to slip one arm under Dean's knees getting ready to carry him bridal style.

"Woah, hey now. No need for that."

Cas glared. "Dean, I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. Now let me carry you to a bed."

Cas started to reach down again but Dean sat up a little, a little too fast, and Sam reached out to stop him from going further.

"You didn't carry me like a woman! I saw your hand print!" Dean argued and was breathing quickly now.

Cas leaned in and spoke low. "No, I grabbed your shoulder, held your back to my chest and cradled your head in my arm while I fought back countless demons with the other."

Dean was wide eyed and had to tilt his head back to look at the angel's bold face.

"Cas, I…." He whispered before unwillingly rolling his eyes back before they closed. Dean began to fall back onto the folded suit jacket when Cas swiftly caught him and stood up with his unconscious Dean in his arms like a bride. Dean's head was gently tucked against Cas' chest while he carried him over to the witches bed. It was made out of the same stick and twine combination as the cage was and it was elevated off the ground. There was a cushion, like a mattress, on top that was little more than an old folded up feather comforter blanket. He gingerly placed the hunter down and covered him up with a woven blanket and some kind of animal pelt before turning Dean's head so that he was face up. His face was so warm to the touch. Cas took a quick moment to gaze. Cas was sure that the bandage around his forehead made him look cuter somehow but he didn't have time to figure it out. Sam came up behind with Cas' trench coat and suit jacket.

He took his suit jacket saying "Let's clean this in boiling water and use it dress his wounds. If I get the water going do you think you could do that, Sam?"

"Yeah, for sure."

"Wait a moment." Cas went and got a chair from the table for Sam to sit next to his brother. "I need to find you something to eat. You've lost so much blood."

"The witch was going to eat me so I don't know if she has normal food. No, you know what? I think I smelled garlic at some point."

"I'll see what I can find, you stay here." Cas reassured him. Sam was surprised how well Cas knew what to do. Practically a domestic angel now. No longer wild.

It was about ten minutes later after Castiel rummaged through boxes and crates around the cave that he found a few large baskets with some vegetables in it. There were carrots, onions, parsnips and plenty of potatoes. He even found a covered bowl of salt. Cas also found garlic and other drying herbs hung along a cold cave wall. Cas siphoned out the 'blood soup' till he could roll away the large pot by the handles and trade it out for another cast iron pot of which he filled with snow after thoroughly cleaning it and hung over the hot coals. He cut the suit jacket into strips with a large butcher's knife found on the table and let them boil for a few long minutes. He carefully pulled them out with a crude kind of fork and placed them into a clean bowl that he had held over the steam to sterilize with the fork too. Under the circumstances he did what he could. He brought over the hopefully sterilized strips of cloth and a bowl of warm water for Sam to wash his hands.

"Thanks, Cas. You know, you're doing a really great job." Sam dipped and scrubbed his hands.

"Oh, thank you for noticing. I just...since I've been without my angelic powers before, I've tried to learn a few things. Helpful things. Mostly just from watching you and Dean. You are very good at being a human and taking care of yourselves."

"I don't think we are. Not compared to everyone else."

"Well, compared to me you are." Sam's hands were already working over Dean with great care. The potion from the witch had already removed the pus but everything was still inflamed. I found some vegetables but I'm not sure how to prepare them."

"I'll take care of it. But Dean and I could really use some protein. I guess the witch didn't have anything… Not human."

"I'll try to find something suitable."

"Cas…"

"You're weak, you're in no condition to help anymore. I'll think of something."

About thirty minutes later Castiel walked back into the cave from a wildly growing blizzard with two white rabbits, hanging dead in his hand.

Dean turned his head to him handing the meat over to Sam who was busy cutting vegetables for stew. Cas looked over to see Dean watching and came over to him sitting down in the chair.

"How are you feeling, Dean?"

"Better I guess. Were those rabbits?"

"Were, yes." Cas frowned.

"How did get them? Did you…did you actually shoot them?" Dean was ready to be astonished.

"No. I...I have a way with animals."

"So you lured them in with angel love then you killed them?"

"I…sorta..." He looked up sheepishly. "Basically, yes. But I comforted them and told them they would nourish the two bravest men I know. It was very humane. I put them to sleep before I killed them."

"The bravest?"

"Yes." Cas raised a proud chin.

Dean looked down. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Cas. Literally and metaphorically."

"You stand strong when you shouldn't. You-"

Dean interrupted. "Okay, alright, that's enough. Just know that you, you are family. You're our brother. No one can replace you. Got it."

Castiel was taken aback by his honesty and sincerity. He met Dean's eyes but didn't know what to say.

"Cas, earlier." Dean scooted towards the edge of the bed to get closer but he winced at the movement. Cas lunged quickly out of his chair taking a knee next to the bed. He tried to stop Dean from sitting up on his bad elbow but Dean was determined and he only let Cas hold his neck for support. Dean continued in a slight whisper, now slightly out of breath. "Earlier, you told me, not to make you watch me die."

"Yes." Castiel didn't understand why this needed to be whispered or why it was so important to need Dean to say this at the risk of injuring himself more. Cas looked at Dean's chest, his shirt was open revealing the strips of suit jacket keeping him in one piece to see if anything started bleeding again.

Then Dean grabbed Cas by the collar of his white dress shirt locking eyes. "Don't you EVER make me watch you die. You hear me? You gotta promise me."

"Dean, I don't think-"

"Promise!" Dean gripped tighter.

"Okay! Yes I promise!"

"Good." Dean laid back onto the bed. "Now. Where's your scarf?" Dean was shifting his weight trying to get comfortable with his eyes closed.

"It's… I'm not sure." Cas looked around and saw it discarded on the floor. "Here. Do you need it?"

Dean's eyes were still shut. "No. You do. You went out in that storm in your little thin shirt and you're barely an angel. Put it on before you catch a cold." When Dean didn't hear Cas moving he opened one eye and his glare made Cas hurry to place it around his neck. "That's a good little brother." Dean relaxed.

Not knowing what to say Cas simply stood up and went back over to the table with Sam. He slumped down into the chair across from him.

Sam asked. "When do you think we can head back? Or how even?"

"Once this snowstorm is done and Dean is healed and he can walk we'll head back to the black cave and go back through the portal. I can open it from this side. Then hike back to the trail to my vehicle. Oh, then we'll have to get the Impala back."

"What happened?"

"It's impounded."

"Oh, yeah. That's probably my fault. Dean told me everything that happened when you were out playing Katniss in the snow." Sam waited to see but Castiel missed the reference because he was starting over at Dean. "So, what happened over there?" Sam paused his chopping to look up at a defeated angel.

"I'm not sure." Cas was perplexed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sam grinned.

"What?" Cas didn't understand what Sam was getting at. "I'm not certain I know what you mean? He gripped onto my-"

Dean called from across the cave. "Shut up, Cas."

Lol. I think I'll make that my signature closing for now on. I just love to write the whumpy-Destiel-if-you-squint fanfiction. If you read this whole thing give me heart or something as a comment just so I know if people are reading or not. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you grinned a little. Have a nice day!


End file.
